Ice, or Elsa?
by iBayfully
Summary: Kristoff thinks about the two things he loves in his life - ice, and Elsa. No, he doesn't have the choose one over the other, but the thought still gets to him. And how will Elsa react when he returns from a three-week long ice harvest? Kristelsa one-shot. :D


**(A/N: Guys, I think I've fallen in love with Kristelsa. The ice queen and the ice harvester… :D I mean, I still love Kristanna, no doubt, but…Kristelsa is amazing, too. Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot! It was fun to write. **

**By the way, if any of your OC's have the same names as mine, I'm incredibly sorry! I assure you it was unintentional, and I hope you don't get angry. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or anything affiliated with it. I only own the OC's that I create.

Kristoff love ice. It was his life, right?

Almost everyday had him up in the mountains, chopping away at the transparent blocks, lifting them into his sleigh to be delivered to the people of Arendelle.

It was gorgeous – sleek, smooth, beautiful; ice never failed to capture his attention.

But…Elsa had become his life, too.

The queen herself, yes: who would've thought?

It all started when Anna introduced her best friend to Elsa. They had immediately taken a liking to one another, which resulted in Kristoff swinging by the castle more often.

Of course, seeing Anna was wonderful – there was no one more perky, adorable, and energetic all at once; but the love between the two was platonic.

Elsa, on the other hand…

Oh, Elsa was gorgeous. Not to mention she was sleek, and smooth, and beautiful…never failing to capture his attention.

Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

Kristoff thought about his two treasured loves.

He swore he was falling for Elsa the same way he fell for ice – it was uncontrollable.

The thing is, Elsa was down in Arendelle, working hard everyday to be the best queen there ever could be.

And ice – ice was up in the mountains, where Arendelle wasn't.

Elsa took him away from his ice – wait, no. Ice took him away from his Elsa.

Maybe he didn't love ice as much as he thought.

Sighing, he patted Sven on the back. "C'mon, buddy," he said. "Let's go and rest for the night."

A snowflake chime sounded as the door to his humble abode opened up – Elsa had given it to Kristoff – and in he walked.

It had been an exhausting day; he had been with a few other harvesters, slicing and hacking almost non-stop. They had had some interesting conversations as well…

_"I can't wait to get back to my wife tomorrow," a man named Alf spoke up as they loaded up the cart at around noon. "She's worried sick, I'm sure – god, she always is."_

_ "How are you so sure?" Kristoff asked, adjusting the black beanie on his head. Alf shrugged._

_ "I'm just positive," he responded. "Whenever I return, she tells me day after day of how much she's missed me. I make it up to her…if you know what I mean," he added, chuckling. The blonde simply rolled his eyes._

_ "And then, it's time for me to go again. I do worry about her, though – surely there are plenty other handsome men in Arendelle…if I'm gone too long, she'll be seeking out other men faster than you can blink."_

_ Kristoff smirked. "I'm sure that's not the case." He thumped Alf on the back. "You're good-looking enough to keep her attention," the man teased._

_ "And what about you, Kristoff?" Sindre, another harvester, spoke up, leaping down for the large moving cart._

_ Kristoff began to speak, but Alf cut him off._

_ "Haven't you heard?" He said, eyes twinkling. "He's getting on with the queen."_

_ "Alf, let's not – "_

_ He was interrupted again by a both a collective gasp and chuckle._

_ Sindre smirked. "Is that so, Kristoff?" The other men had quieted down, listening now._

_ The blonde blushed slightly. "Well…"_

_ "See? He doesn't want to admit it, but it's true!" Alf laughed heartily, clapping Kristoff on his left shoulder. He shot Alf a good-natured glare, and the other man replied with a shrug and a smile. "It's not a bad thing, mate – not a bad thing at all."_

Kristoff shook his head at the memory – he always grew embarrassed whenever Alf teased him, but Alf always had to be right.

Anna had told Kristoff a while back that Elsa was more than interested in him – she liked him, in fact – and this cheered him up for days to come.

Kristoff turned to Sven and tossed the reindeer a carrot. "I can't believe we've been out here for three weeks, buddy," he spoke, and Sven appeared to nod in agreement.

It was then that Kristoff realized just how much he missed Elsa. _I'm going to be so happy when I see her…_

"I hope she'll be just as happy to see me."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the kingdom of Arendelle came into view, Kristoff couldn't help but smile, eyeing the castle happily.

It was a sunny day – Kristoff loved sunny days – with no clouds in sight. Arendelle was already bustling with life, Kristoff could see – tiny figures were moving about, ready for another joyful day.

The trip down to the entrance of the city was uneventful – Kristoff noticed that he was walking a little faster than usual. His eyes were on the castle, on one particular window.

Sven noticed, and seemed to chuckle as they continued downward.

"Hey there, Kristoff," Roy, a friend of the harvester, called out. The two shook hands, and Roy clapped the other man on the back.

"It's been so long, my friend! How long were you up in the mountains? It had to be – "

"- three weeks," Kristoff interrupted, smiling. Roy returned the facial gesture. "It's good to have you back," he said. And then he smirked. "I'm sure Queen Elsa has missed you."

Kristoff shook his head. "Roy…"

The man raised his hands in surrender. "Just saying, just saying!" He laughed. "So, where are you headed to?"

Kristoff hesitated. "Well, I'm actually headed to – "

"Let me guess," Roy cut him off. "The castle."

Kristoff was silent, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I never should have asked," Roy replied. "Have fun – don't get carried away!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. Truthfully, he was beginning to get butterflies in his stomach as he walked through the doors of the castle.

Saying his greetings to the servants, he turned the corner leading to Elsa's room when –

"Oof!"

A very bubbly princess had been running down the halls and had crashed directly into him.

"Ow…ugh, I'm so sorry, K – wait, Kristoff?"

Kristoff, despite being sprawled out on the floor, was attacked with a bear hug. "Hey, stranger," Anna said happily, laughing. "It's been so long!" Dusting herself off, she stood up and gave Kristoff her hand.

"You've been out for quite a while," she commented, and Kristoff nodded. "Longer harvest than expected," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Wish I could've been here sooner."

"Yeah." Anna smirked. "You're here to see someone in particular, aren't you?"

"Anna…" Kristoff sighed. "Yes, and you know who."

The princess laughed, but then her smile faltered. "Uh, actually…I should warn you…"

Kristoff frowned suddenly. "Wait, about wh – "

"K-Kristoff?"

They both turned to the sound of the third voice. Anna immediately backed away, and Kristoff's heart skipped a beat.

There, at her bedroom door, stood the queen herself.

She was wearing her iconic ice dress minus the cape, and her hair was down in a braid.

Kristoff, after a long silence, coughed. "Uh…hey, Elsa!" He spoke cheerfully with a goofy grin on his face.

The queen, however, was not so happy.

She began to march towards the ice harvester at a dangerously fast speed. Kristoff's smile faltered and he glanced at Anna, who was still stepping away from the scene with a look of fear on her face.

Kristoff swore, however, that Anna's eyes were laughing at him.

Elsa didn't stop – in fact, she only go faster and faster, until –

"Ah!" Kristoff was forcefully pushed against a wall, a loud _slam _being emitted in the process.

"Three weeks!" Elsa cried out. "Three _god-awful _weeks without you!" A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Elsa, I – "

"I was so lonely without you!" She continued. "I had to deal with missing you for three straight weeks, with no one to – "

"Hey, _I _was here!" Anna interrupted, but the queen paid no attention.

" – talk to, or spend afternoons with, and – I – "

"Elsa, I'm – mmph!"

Kristoff was rudely cut off as Elsa leaned up and kissed him forcefully. His instincts told him to protest, and he did – eyes wide open, he tried to fight, but Elsa had her own eyes closed shut, and she continued to push him against the wall.

He caught sight of Anna, who was watching with a little bit of astonishment and surprise.

Eventually his eyelids fluttered, closing at last. Elsa didn't stop, her hands now cupping his cheek as she dominated the kiss from start to finish.

So, Kristoff's first kiss had been a violent first kiss.

The queen pulled away at last, breathing hard. Kristoff was still in shock.

"Don't," she started, "_ever _do that again. Promise me, _now."_

Kristoff shuddered. "I…I promise."

Slowly, the anger faded from Elsa's face. "And, uh…" Realizing just what she did, she flushed red suddenly and backed up. "S-sorry, for, um…"

With that, she turned around and ran off.

Kristoff was still breathing heavily. "What on Earth…"

Anna popped up next to him, the same shocked expression on his face. "Well..." she started. "That was fun to watch."

Kristoff shook his head. "What j-just happened?"

A smirk appeared on the princess's face. "Now, it's official…I'm going to tell everyone!" Anna ran off suddenly, leaving Kristoff in her dust.

"Anna – don't you dare! Anna!"

As Kristoff chased Anna through the castle, however, he knew had one thing figured out.

Between ice and Elsa, he chose Elsa.


End file.
